The Story of Kiara
by KieliGirl
Summary: Kiara:child of the leader of the Snow Leopard Clan. When the Black Wolves Attack and take her clan to their territory it is up to Kiara to save them. On her journey she meets Cairo. With his help can Kiara rally the 8 clans to save hers? Blood & Violence!


Chapter 1

As I stretched my back and legs, I yawned, my mouth wide and my razor sharp fangs glistening. I ruffled my pelt; the color of the snow around me overlaid with leopard spots, and peered around at the rest of the camp. To the left of the Queens Den (where I was, for female warriors), was the slope that led out of the camp, and to my right the Nursing Den, where cubs were born and older snow leopards too old for hunting stayed. Farther along was the Healers Den, then the Juveniles Den, for snow leopards too young to be warriors or queens. Then was the Warriors Den for male warriors. Last, above the Warriors Den on a big stone slab, one of the ones that shielded all the dens from the snow and wind, was the Leaders Den, my mother and father's den.

Yep, this was my home. And as the youngest warrior in the snow leopard clan, even being the future clan leader didn't earn me points with the others. I still had to prove myself, and I had the perfect way to do it.

I lifted my nose to the sky and inhaled the crisp morning air just before I began to make my way up the slope and out of the camp. Because of the frozen ground, I was forced to dig my claws into the dirt as I climbed, but when I finally crested the hill and saw the mountains I knew by heart, my heart was lifted.

Keeping low to the ground, I ran through the snow, not even kicking up snow with my hind legs because of my size. I was the smallest adult leopard in the clan, half the size of most of the males, which is smaller than the average female as well. But my tail was the longest. It was as long as my body and then another half of me, which made it very easy to scale cliff faces and climb the ever rare trees.

Today, I was hunting a small herd of bighorn sheep I had been tracking the past couple days. I had studied their routine and found that in the mornings they looked for grass or seeds in a small gorge where a stream flowed in the time of the Great Cats. As I neared the edge of the gorge, I slowed and walked on my toes silently and peeked over the edge. Down in the gorge were three sheep, two ewes and a ram. I could easily tell which of them I was going to go for. The ram was huge. Enough to feed the whole clan! If I could jump him from up here on the edge, I could severe his spine and kill him instantly. All that was left now was to wait for him to walk under this side of the gorge. But without knowing how long that would take, I settled down on my haunches to wait for an opening.

It took about five minutes of waiting until I saw my chance.

In a split second I leaped down from to ledge and attached myself to the rams back with my claws like Velcro. The ram let out a furious sound and jumped around, trying to throw me off. But I was too strong for him. With a loud yowl I secured my jaws around his spine at the base of his skull and tightened them until I heard a sickening crack and the ram collapsed on the snow. I sat up, satisfied and sniffed over my kill to check for diseases. Finding that the ram _was_ healthy, I began to drag him up the slope and back to the camp.

I made good time considering I was hauling a 500 pound sheep behind me, but not as good as I would have liked. By the time I began to descend the slope into camp the sun was already well above the horizon, and the camp was already active and preparing for hunting patrols. As I dragged my kill through the camp to the spot where we piled fresh kill my father, Mirai, approached me with three warriors behind him.

"Kiara, daughter." He said, pride glittering in his unique violet eyes, the eyes that snow leopard leaders always inherit when they take control of the clan. "Where have you been, and how did you take down a 500 pound bighorn sheep on your own?"

I lowered myself to the ground and looked at my father's feet respectfully when I answered. "I'd been tracking the small herd this ram was in control of for a few days now until I learned their feeding habits. I tracked them to the gorge on the north side of the mountain and ambushed him from above. The two ewes were long gone after he was down, but I managed to take him down painlessly."

My father brushed his tail over my muzzle, allowing me to my feet again. "Very good job daughter. Take him to the nursing queens and the elders first. Then let the others help themselves." He nodded to me respectfully and padded away. I watched him go with a happy smile on my face. My father was the largest and most formidable snow leopard on the planet. He was at least twice the size of an average female, and his pelt had scars scattered over his body. The most noticeable one was a long black slice from between his ears down the right side of his face to the corner of his jaw. He had gotten it on one of the journeys away from the mountains to visit our sister clan, the Black Leopards of the Pines. He had saved my mother from a bear attack when a young bear cub stumbled onto their path, and a frightened mother bear had caught him across the face before the warriors and queens could help drive her away.

I smiled and dragged the sheep over to the Nursing Den, before walking inside. I looked around at the nursing queens. Tiny cubs were mewling and the elders were walking around slowly on their old legs. The elders acted as nurses for the nursing queens and helped take care of them and their cubs when they slept or if they needed help. Astreya, was the oldest leopard in the clan, and acted as the head nursery queen. She was the wisest and most intelligent leopard too, and although her eyesight was finally beginning to go and she needed lots of assistance sometimes, she was as respected as Mirai.

Astreya lifted her head as she heard my entry, and sniffed the air. "Kiara, my dear, welcome." She said in her old crackly voice. Today must have been a bad day for her joints because she was settled down in a bed of ferns from the base of the mountain instead of checking on the kits. "How are you _kida_?" (Kida: Child)

I smiled warmly at her and curled up beside her in her large nest. "Very good, I caught a bighorn sheep this morning all on my own." She beamed.

"That is great _kida_! The clan gives you many thanks." She bowed her head to me briefly. "Would you mind bringing me a bit of it, my limbs are getting weaker day by day." She gave me a peaceful smile, and I felt a deep heavy sadness in my heart. Astreya was right, her limbs were getting weaker and soon she would not be able to walk at all. Her time was coming to join the Great Cats of all the clans, but she would fight until her very last second.

"Of course Astreya. Just a moment." I climbed to my feet. "There is food for everyone outside; could the elders assist me with the distribution?" The elders nodded and followed me slowly out the entrance to the den and waited patiently as I began tearing chunks of meat off the body of the sheep. They each took a piece and went back inside to hand off to the nursing queens then returned for themselves. Once everyone had their food, I went back inside with a decently-sized chunk in my jaws for Astreya.

"Thank you _kida_. Now go get yourself some and eat with me." I smiled again and obeyed her, walking outside and taking some meat before the juveniles stored the carcass in the snow so it wouldn't attract any lynx. I quickly returned to her side with my piece of meat. I curled up close to her and quickly ate my portion while Astreya watched in my direction, her face etched with amusement. "It's not going anywhere _kida_, you don't have to breathe it in."

The fur on my shoulders prickled with embarrassment. "I-I know, I was just hungry." My shyness was short lived though, since I was soon attacked by three small cubs.

"Kiara!" I blinked in surprise at Dekka, one of my brothers cubs. His mate was Alyssa, a nursing queen who had had her litter about a week ago. Her cubs were energetic and mischievous already, and it could only get worse as they grew, but I loved my nieces and nephew. Originally, my brother should have inherited the clan when my father passed, but he announced that he didn't wish to be leader, so the clan would pass to me. At first I protested, but my brother, Dorian, had explained that he didn't want the responsibility that came with being leader because he wanted to be around for his children instead of always having to worry about assigning patrols. So I had grimly accepted.

"Dekka, Spyra, Livua!" I exclaimed, swatting at Dekka, my nephew, with sheathed claws. "Does your mother know you're here?"

"Of course she does!" Spyra whined. "Tell us the story Kiara!" I sighed. My nieces and nephew loved hearing the story of the Great Cats, and for some reason, hey only liked hearing it from me and Astreya.

"Oh all right." I said, ushering them closer. They crowded nearer to me, and the other cubs old enough to be away from their mothers, seeing signs of story-telling, rushed over as well. Soon there were eleven cubs waiting to listen.

"Long ago, before the time of the first snow leopards, the Great Cats looked down on this planet and sighed in longing. 'This planet is full of life and wonder, and has more than we ever can here. Can't we travel down and live there?' After much debating and talk of possible dangers on the new world, the Sky Cats sent down ambassadors to start their lives here, one of each clan. Lion, tiger, leopard, jaguar, and cheetah." By now the cubs were watching with wide eyes and even Astreya, who had her head resting on her paws, was listening, eyes closed. I went on. "When the ambassadors arrived, they wandered this world in awe, together as one clan, as they searched for places they could survive in. The lion settled where the grasslands met the forests, the cheetah in the grasslands, and the jaguar in the rain forest. But the tiger and the leopard were torn. The tiger was first going to settle in a forest, but also wanted desperately to live in the mountains at the South Pole. The leopard was going to settle in the forest at the base of our mountain, but fell in love with both the snow and the pines to the north and south of it. Torn between familiarity and want, they came up with a plan. The tiger was first. He reached into his soul and stained it with white, thickening its fur and increasing the size of his paws. Making his fit for life in the South Pole. Then he ripped the half of his soul from his body and created the very first white tiger ever. After sending the white tiger to the south pole, the tiger slept for a year, replenishing his soul until it was whole again." I looked upon the faces of my listeners ominously. "The leopard, though, had a much more difficult task to complete. Instead of ripping her soul in half, she had to rip it into three even pieces. So she did, painting one white and one black. The white she gave larger paws, a longer tail, and thinker fur. The black she gave thinner fur, a longer body, and a longer muzzle. Ripping her soul in three weakened the leopard even more than the tiger, so after sending the black a white leopard on their ways, she slept for a decade, close to death. The jaguar, whose territory neighbored the leopards, watched over her until she awoke and started her species on this planet. This deed earned an unbreakable alliance with the jaguars that is still strong today." The kits cheered happily, and I silenced them with a flick of my tail. "But the Great Cats didn't know about the dark inhabitants of this new world they had admired for so long: wolves. Most of the wolf breeds were peaceful. The arctic wolves lived in harmony with the white tigers in the south, staying out of each other's way. The average gray wolves peacefully avoided the clans in the forests. But the black wolves of the mountains were hostile. They became the enemy of all the clans. The black wolves raided the clan camps, killing cubs, stealing food, and destroying dens. Unfortunately for our sister clan, the black leopards, the pine forest they live in borders the mountains the black wolves live in, so they suffered a lot back then. Rallying together, the eight clans declared war of the black wolves. The war didn't last long since the wolves were greatly outnumbered, and they have not come out of their mountains much since then. The clans call that time the Time of Great Sorrow, and that time had ended. At last, the clans had peace on their new planet, and a part of the great Cats live on in all of us. Even you, young cubs." I smiled at them. "But this isn't the end of our story. The story of the clans is still being written, and will never end. For as long as there are eight clans in the forest, the Great Cats will watch over and protect us, for we are their children. All the clans know this story."

My story concluded the cubs yowled in triumph, which sounded more like a pathetic mewling, and hoped around play-fighting, as if they'd forgotten I was there. I smiled again and looked at Astreya, who sat up as if her sight had returned and she knew I had looked at her. "Excellent story-telling _kida_. I am proud of you." We touched noses and I stood and made my way out of the den.

When I emerged I saw Dorian approaching me. "Sister." He said, bowing his head. I bowed my head too. "I was just going to find you. What were you doing?"

I smiled. "Telling the cubs the story of the Great Cats."

"Again?"

"Yes, they were very into it this time." We both laughed softly with each other for a moment, but then Dorian's face sobered.

"Did you see Alyssa at all?"

I shook my head thoughtfully. "I didn't I'm sorry. She's most likely taking a nap. Spyra told me she knew they were listening to the story, but I suspect that that's not the case." Dorian smiled softly as he thought of his mate and cubs. I walked past, butting him in the shoulder with mine. "Well? Go see your cubs and mate brother, don't make them wait." He smiled at me.

"Okay." He started to walk into the den then turned around abruptly. "Oh yes, Kiara, Father is looking for you, that's what I came to tell you." I nodded thanks to him and trotted across camp to my father's den. I hopped up on the ledge of the warriors den and called inside.

"Father? Dorian says you were looking for me?" I sat down and lowered my head as my father approached, his fur bristling.

"Kiara." He said, his tone and face serious. Something was wrong. "There have been signs of black wolves on the mountain, and I've sent a patrol to check it out, but I don't want any juveniles leaving the camp, and keep the elders and nursing queens inside the den. This could be a serious problem." I nodded and leaped off the ledge racing towards the center of camp._ Black wolves on the mountain!_ They had never come this far north before! If they got into the camp they could slaughter us!

I jumped up onto the rock in the center of camp and yowled. "Let all leopards that are able gather around the rock for an announcement!" Within seconds the juveniles, warriors, queens and some of the elders, including Astreya, and nursing queens were gathered around the rock.

"There have been signs of Black wolves on the mountain. But Mirai has sent a patrol to investigate, so please listen!" I was forced to raise my voice because there were shocked yowls and cries from the clan. But at my last words they quieted. "Juveniles will stay in the camp. Under NO circumstances may you leave the camp without Mirai's permission!" There were a few cries of protests but they were quickly silenced. "And all elders and nursing queens are confined to the Nursing Den for your own safety, and do not let the cubs out of their nests, keep an eye on them at ALL times! Please don't ask questions, just do it!" I added as I saw a juvenile's mouth open to argue. "Juveniles, help the nursing queens and elders back to the den!" I jumped down to Astreya. Her sightless eyes were filled with sorrow.

"What has happened _kida_? When was the patrol sent out? Does Mirai have any more information?" I turned her towards the Nursing Den and guided her back.

"Please Astreya." I pleaded, urging her into her nest. "Just rest, we will protect this den, you all will be fine." I said loudly, telling everybody in a reassuring tone.

I had begun to make my way out of the den when I heard Astreya's voice behind me. "Be careful Kiara." She whispered. "May the Great Cats watch over you and the clan."

I thanked her and exited the den. As I was heading back to my father's den, a juvenile named Torahn approached me. "Kiara, what would you like us to do?" I looked at him gravely. Torahn had been a juvenile with me, and was my most loyal friend. All the juveniles looked up to me because I was their age and understood better than the older warriors and queens.

"Post six guards in front of the Nursing Den. Divide the rest of you up and get on the ledges above the Queens and Warriors Dens. That might give you an advantage. And remember, when you attack from above, cling to the back and severe the spine. DO NOT HESITATE. If you hesitate they will kill you. You are in temporary command of the juveniles Torahn. If they give you trouble, tell them to talk to me." Torahn nodded and turned to race off, but I stopped him suddenly. He turned back to me. "And pray to the Great Cats Torahn. We need all the help we can get." He nodded, bravely this time and turned back to the Juveniles Den and ran.

As I turned back towards my father's den again, a thundering yowl sounded from the ridge. I whirled around and watched in horror as the patrol my father had talked about raced down the slope. One of them, a warrior named Milo had blood streaking down his left flank and the others had several cuts and scratches. "WOLVES!!!!!" Milo roared. "They're right behind us!!"

I shook away the fear. "Juveniles, hurry! To your stations! Father, they're coming!" I ran and jumped onto the ledge as he was racing out. "Father, the black wolves are coming!"

He nodded, a stern expression on his face. "Warriors! Queens! In the clearing, get ready to fight!" He looked at me gravely. "You too Kiara, may the Great Cats run with you."

I looked into his eyes. "Likewise father." As I prepared to jump off the ledge Mirai stopped me. "Kiara, if anything should happen to me, protect the clan. It will be all up to you." His eyes were now solemn.

"We will be fine father." I said confidently. "I know it. So don't speak like that."

He smiled weakly. "Now go. Prepare for battle!" He howled to the clan. I leapt off the ledge and took my place beside Dorian. He looked at me.

"Bet if I told you yesterday you would be in the biggest battle of the century you'd call me an idiot." He said grimly. I nodded. He was right. This was the most important battle and most dangerous battle of this century, and it was happening in the snow leopard clan's camp. This was a nightmare. The irony that I had told the story of the Great Cats less than an hour ago was incredible, and I was almost ashamed.

"Head in the fight Kiara, no zoning out!" It was Dorian. "They're here!"

I lifted my head and my blood ran cold at the sight before me. Wolves were tearing down the slope into camp like a black wave of blood. Growls split the air as they made first contact with the line of snow leopards. The sound of battle filled the air in seconds, and I begun to fight almost in slow motion.

A wolf leapt directly at me from the front as Dorian tore into a thick black scruff, blood spurting all over me. I met the wolf in the air and we went flying backwards with the wolf snapping at my jugular. Hissing at him I raked his underbelly with my hid claws and dug my claws into his shoulders, he yelped in pain and I rolled us around and practically took a chunk out of his neck. The light drained from his eyes as his last heartbeats spurted blood all over my chest, staining my fur red. I roared as I was jumped from behind and I jumped onto my back on top of the wolf he gave a brief cry before I snapped his spine with my weight. I jumped up and saw a leopard disappearing beneath a pile of wolves, and I leapt into the fray. I tore one of the wolves off the pile and I severed his spine with the sheer strength of my jaws. After tearing through five wolves I found a leopard still furiously fighting those around him. He jumped to his feet and attacked another wolf with the power of the Great Leopard and I couldn't help but watching him battle the wolves for the sake of his clan with pride in my eyes.

That turned out to be my worst mistake.

The moment I dropped my guard a wolf attacked me and slammed me into the rock, causing me to crack my head on a sharp edge and knock myself unconscious.

**(A/N)**

**If you don't review I don't update! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it!!**

**-KieliGirl**


End file.
